Words Left Unsaid
by Aoi Sakura Tenshi
Summary: Chapter 6 up!Sakura has waited for Syaoran for all these years only to find out that he is going out with another girl? Sakura devises a plot to get Syaoran back by going out with Eriol to make him jealous. Hilarity ensues. (SSES)
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS. CLAMP and other companies do..there! Now THAT is over with!  
  
Words Left Unsaid A Card Captor Sakura Fic By: Aoi Sakura Tenshi (Kitty Sakura) Couplings: Sakura and Syaoran (or is it Eriol and Sakura!)  
  
~KEY~ "Talkings" 'Thinkings' [Kitty Sakura Notes (KS)] ~*~*~* Scene Change  
  
Please Review!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Prologue  
  
A young girl ran through the trees of the wood behind King Penguin Park, her tears falling life drops of the purest rain. She was beautiful, yes, but it was a sad beauty, an untouchable beauty. It is said that the wolf hunts to kill, and it was her love, her joy, her innocence, the wolf killed this time.  
  
*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
{Flashback-4 years}  
  
Kinomoto Sakura walked into the wide classroom of Seijou High School and took her usual place beside her best friend, Daidouji Tomoyo. Tomoyo was, as usual, smiling and greeting her best friend with warmth and affection. A cute boy who sat two places away from Sakura walked up and began to speak to her with a stuttering voice.  
"Ki-kino-m-m-moto-sa-aa-n." began the young man. "Wi-ll you g-go out with m-m-me?" he asked hopefully.  
"Gomen nasai. I am waiting for my true love to return to me. I cannot betray him. You to will someday find a girl that your are willing to wait for." She said kindly. The boy nodded. It was impossible to not like Sakura. It was also impossible to ask her out. Each time she responded with a promise of her "true love's" return. Everyone but Sakura had accepted that Li Syaoran was NOT coming back.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Today class, we have two new transfer students from Hong Kong." Began Koban-sensei. "Please welcome Li Syaoran and Liang Rei."  
Sakura had been writing a note to Tomoyo prepared for another boring lecture from her history teacher, but at the mention of Hong Kong she was listening with rapt attention, and after hearing her former lover's name said aloud Sakura could hardly convince herself that this wasn't some wonderful dream.  
"So, Sakura-san. He has finally returned for you, I have to admit, I had my doubts." Admitted Sakura's close friend, actually her best friend, next to Tomoyo of course, Hiragizawa Eriol.  
"Hai. But I love him, Eriol-kun. I waited for him, I promised him I would and he waited for me, just like he promised." Said a love struck Sakura with a blissful look about her.  
"So I guess that means we won't be going out, eh" Eriol replied with a smile. He had asked Sakura out numerous times, but Sakura would always say that she was waiting for Syaoran. He said it jokingly, and Sakura never thought he really liked her, he never bothered to set her strait either, it would ruin their friendship.  
"I'm going to find him" she said. No one needed to ask who "he" was. It seemed like Sakura would finally get some long deserved happiness.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
'I wonder if he remembers me' Sakura thought innocently. She had always imagined Syaoran's return with a passionate embrace, and him seeking her the second the lunch bell rang, so that they could be together every second possible to make up for lost time.  
Sakura spotted Syaoran standing up against a tree. This wasn't strange in the least. Syaoran was always secretive and alone, usually propped up against a tree.  
"Syaoran!" she said running toward him with such glee, you would think she was a five year old on her birthday.  
It was then that he leaned in to kiss a shockingly pretty Chinese girl, Liang Rei. The other transfer student.  
Syaoran pulled away from the kiss and looked upon the intruder with obvious annoyance and slight curiosity. "Who are you?" he said rather rudely. [KS: Men can be soooo rude sometimes._;]  
Sakura was on the brink of tears. "Sy-syaoran-kun! Don't you remember me?" she asked in a hurt voice.  
Syaoran looked genuinely shocked. "Sa-sakura?" he asked. "Y-you d- didn't wait all th-those years d-did you?" he asked in that same shocked voice. It was obvious that he hadn't.  
"No." she said in a cruel voice that was so unlike Sakura it was hard to believe it was really her. "No, of COURSE not!" she said, glaring at Syaoran with fierce eyes. "Why would I be such a BAKA! To wait for someone who said he loved me more than he loved life itself. For someone who promised to marry me. For someone I thought I LOVED! Hmm, Li! That's a tough question. Ano, ano..I don't think I know the answer. Would YOU mind answering me Li?" she said, her words dripping with sarcasm.  
"Sakura, I had no idea. Onegai, call me Syaoran. I still care about you.it's just, I love Rei-koi now." He said. His last words came as a punch in the stomach for Sakura. She ran off crystal tears falling behind her as she ran.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Eriol was feeling a strange feeling, of bitterness and jealousy mixed with extreme happiness. Because although Sakura did not love him, she was happy with the one she loved.  
"Eriol-k-kun." Sakura cried as she fell into his arms. "He doesn't love me. He loves Liang." Eriol noticed how Sakura said the word Liang with a strong surge of hatred. "I have an idea, Eriol-kun, we should go out."  
Eriol felt as if all his prayers had been answered until: "Syaoran's sure to want me back if he sees me with you."  
Eriol was slightly taken aback but he didn't let it show to Sakura "So, you're going to fight him with jealousy." Eriol said with a hint of amusement in his voice in spite of himself.  
Sakura responded with determination gleaming within her very being. "Exactly."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
End of Chapter.  
  
Japanese Vocabulary: Ano-Umm. Hai-Yes -san-used at the end of a name, respectful -kun-used for a liked or cute male -chan-used for a liked or cute female or for a young child baka-idiot, fool (idiotic, foolish) -koi-used at the end of a lover's name Onegai-please Seijou-North West  
  
So? How did your like it? Please Review! I would be greatly appreciative! You decide whether or not I finish this fic. Should Sakura end up with Syaoran or Eriol at the end! PLEASE REVIEW! Ja ne! 


	2. The Plan

Disclaimer: I do NOT own CCS! *bursts into tears* Maybe someday.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Words Left Unsaid Chapter 1 The Plan  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kinomoto Sakura dragged herself out of bed. She rushed quickly so as to avoid being late. Koban-sensei despised of tardiness so naturally she and Sakura didn't get along.  
It seemed to her family that Sakura was a changed person when she sat down to eat the pancakes that Kero hadn't already consumed. 'Today is the day.' She thought to herself, determined as ever. 'I WILL get him back. He is mine. That Liang girl can back off.'  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sakura walked into the classroom with her usual confidence, and took her usual spot next to Tomoyo. However, there was no fooling Daidouji Tomoyo; she could tell something was out of the ordinary.  
"Ohayo Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura said cheerfully. Tomoyo was almost deceived, almost, not quite.  
"Ohayo Sakura-chan." Tomoyo replied kindly. Her expression turned suddenly stern and asked Sakura in a very small voice: "Sakura-chan, is something wrong. You seem.different today."  
Sakura's voice and facial expression changed to that of someone ruthlessly determined in less than a second. [KN: Imagine THAT! lol! ^_^] "No, Tomoyo. Nothing is wrong. As a matter of fact, everything is perfect."  
  
Tomoyo could say the hatred in Sakura's eyes. 'Oh no' she thought, hardly daring to believe that he could have done this to her. 'It isn't, it can't be.Syaoran, and she waited for so long. How could you DO this to her!?  
It was then that Eriol walked into the classroom. His expression was normal, but he was especially happy about something, Tomoyo could always tell.  
Sakura gracefully got up from her chair and began a long, passionate kiss with Eriol.  
Tomoyo sat there, stunned. Whatever she had been expecting, it HADN'T been that. 'So that's why he's so happy.' Eriol had wanted Sakura for years, but Sakura had always been waiting for Syaoran. 'Well look how THAT turned out' Tomoyo thought. 'Sakura deserves better. She deserves.' but Tomoyo didn't need to say it, even to herself.  
Sakura deserved Eriol.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Syaoran could hardly refrain from beating the man kissing Sakura to a bloody pulp. 'Calm down, Syaoran.' He told himself soothingly. 'Sakura isn't yours anymore, remember. You have Rei now.' Syaoran calmed down and stepped into the classroom with an indifferent expression masking his face.  
"Ohayo, Li-san." Tomoyo said coldly. Syaoran noticed that she wasn't smiling.  
"Ohayo, Daidouji." Replied Syaoran in that same, cold voice.  
Syaoran couldn't get it through his head. Why couldn't he accept the image of Sakura kissing another person? His answer came when he caught a glimpse of the lover's face. It was Hiragizawa Eriol.  
Just then, Koban-sensei entered the room. "Kinomoto! Hiragizawa! Stop this vulgar at ONCE!"  
They both mumbled: "Hai, Koban-sensei." And headed towards there desk.  
The game had only just begun, and Syaoran was losing.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
By lunch time at Seijou High, absolutely EVERYONE had heard about Sakura and Eriol. The boys were unhappy because they wanted "Sakura the pure" for themselves. However, none of them were quite as miserable as Syaoran. He finally began to realize that Sakura was not a possession, and began to wonder why he had ever given her up. Rei tried to cheer him up, but to no avail. 'Damn that Kinomoto bitch!' she cursed to herself. 'It's all HER fault he's miserable. Oh, well. I'll just have to deal with her!'  
Meanwhile, Sakura was eating lunch with her "beloved Eriol-kun". She sneaked a look at Syaoran and was pleased to see, that he looked as jealous as it was possible to be, and smiled to herself.  
'And so it begins.' She thought with a smile. The plan was working.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
End of chapter.  
  
So how did you like it? Please review! I want at least five reviews for this chapter before I update! Do you think Sakura should end up with Eriol or Syaoran? Like I said REVIEW! Thanks to past reviewers such as: lil-cb, Princess Krystal01, Chibi Menchi, and Starlight Chibi-chan! You guys rule! 


	3. Falling For Sakura

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN CARD CAPTOR SAKURA! QUIT ASKING ME!!!!!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Words Left Unsaid Chapter 2 Falling For Sakura  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Syaoran neatly made his bed and headed downstairs to make some tea and toast for breakfast. He had to hurry because he was walking Rei to school today. Rei not Sakura. 'Quit thinking about her!' he told himself viciously. But there was no denying it, Sakura was twice as pretty, twice as smart, twice as nice and a million times more pure than Rei. He simply couldn't get the heated, passionate, kiss that Hiragizawa and Sakura had shared out of his head. Syaoran couldn't deny it to himself any longer. He was still in love with Sakura.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Eriol smiled to himself as he got out his luxury king sized bed. He could still feel Sakura's lips pressed against him as they kissed for all the world to see. He could remember it as though it was yesterday [KN: Ano.it WAS yesterday! I just had to put that cliché in there.] He had loved Sakura ever since he had laid eyes on her, he would never hurt her like.Syaoran. 'She's only using you to get him jealous, you know. You mean NOTHING to her.' Came a nasty little voice in Eriol's head. "Shut up!" he told himself. "If she is happy, I am happy. I love Sakura, that's all that matters."  
KNOCK KNOCK! Eriol wondered who could be at his door so early in the morning. He quickly dressed and went down to answer it. He prayed to Kami that it wasn't Nakuru-san, she would be absolutely unbearable at time of young love such as this. He could almost hear her [KN: I know that Nakuru isn't exactly a her. But for this fic she will be because I just can't picture her as a guy.] saying: "Sakura-chan is so kawaii", or "It's so kawaii that you two are going out" or "When will you marry her, Master? It had better be soon because I already sent out the invitations." Or even "Sakura-chan is way to kawaii for you."  
As it turns out it wasn't Nakuru at all. [I might bring her in later on in the fic! ^_~ Do you want her or no? REVIEW!] It was Sakura.  
"Sa-sa-sak-kura-chan! What a pleasant surprise, do come in."  
"Eriol-kun, it's working! You wouldn't BELIEVE how jealous he looked at lunch yesterday! I might finally get my Syaoran-kun back, Eriol-kun! Isn't it wonderful?!" Sakura asked so happily Eriol couldn't help but smile.  
"Yes, Sakura-chan, wonderful." Eriol said softly. If only she knew how much he loved her.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sakura and Eriol were all ANYONE could talk about at school. They pretended to be completely smitten with each other and were together at any given chance at school. They arrived at Seijou holding hands, and left holding each other. Syaoran thought that he would positively explode! In the end he walked Rei to class and went to confront Eriol.  
"Hiragizawa." He spoke in a tone not unlike the growl of a wolf.  
Eriol smiled inwardly. Sakura was right, Syaoran WAS jealous, very much so. Eriol fought back a laugh. "Yes, Li-san. We have not spoken lately have we."  
"What is going on between you and my Sakura." He said bluntly.  
Upon his words Eriol felt torn with rage. His expression changed rapidly from amused to a glare of raging hatred. "You're Sakura? You're Sakura? Point one: She is NOT yours. You left her, she's moved on! Except it! Point two: Sakura is NOT a possession. She is free, you CANNOT own her! Point three: If you truly love Sakura, then you would talk to her and apoligise to her. And above all, you would treat her like a person!"  
Eriol's words had a powerful impact upon Syaoran. He was right. Sakura was not a possession as he had been treating her. She was a person, the best person he knew, in fact. Syaoran made up his mind. He would ditch Rei and talk to Sakura, Hell, he would even get down on his knees and beg for forgiveness. He loved Sakura. He needed her.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Eriol-kun said that you wanted to talk to me, Syaoran." Sakura said in an emotionless voice. Syaoran couldn't tell whether she wanted to be here or not.  
"Sakura, I still love you." He said in a slightly begging tone.  
"Do you love me more than Rei?" Sakura asked in that same indifferent voice.  
"Sakura, don't do this to me. I love you, I just don't want to break things off with Rei just yet. Do you think you could wait for me to figure things out?" Syaoran asked softly.  
"Wait for you?! WAIT FOR YOU?! I HAVE BEEN "WAITING FOR" YOU FOR SEVEN BLOODY YEARS! SYAORAN I TRUSTED YOU! YOU BETRAYED ME! YOU DESTROYED ME! Eriol just wouldn't do that. Gomen nasai. Syaoran. It is me or Rei, not both. I can't wait for you any longer, I just can't.  
And with that she walked away.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sakura ran home crying like the day she had discovered Syaoran cheating on her with Liang Rei. She had left Syaoran standing there feeling like a complete baka. [KN: Which he IS!] when his cell phone rang. Syaoran answered it hoping for it to be a quick call. He wanted to be alone with his thoughts right now.  
"WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU AFTER SCHOOL!?" screamed the angry, cruel voice of Liang Rei. Before Syaoran had a chance to answered she yelled: "YOU WERE WITH THAT HORRID KINOMOTO BITCH, WEREN'T YOU!?" [KN: I REALLY don't like Rei at all!] "Listen, Syaoran." She said in a dangerously low voice. "Stay away from her or I'll make your life a living hell."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* End of Chapter  
  
Thank you for reading! Please review! I won't be coming out with the next one for a while because I'm going to focus on my other fic, "Taitou" (It's not up on the site yet!) Now scroll your mouse down to the button that says "Submit Review" and click it. Then do what it says. That's it for now! Ja ne! 


	4. Shoulder to Cry On

Disclaimer: Still don't own CCS.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Words Left Unsaid Chapter 3 Shoulder to Cry On  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sakura did not appear at school the next day, and Eriol was sure that she had not developed a fever or a cough that kept her home. 'This has something to do with Syaoran.' He thought, as a matter of fact, he was sure of it.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The day passed for Eriol slowly and irritably, as they always did without Sakura. When the lunch bell finally rang, Eriol scanned the cafeteria for Syaoran. When at last he found him he began to speak in a low growl "Why isn't she here." He said with a glare.  
Syaoran looked at the floor, almost as if he were ashamed. "She-she, I ano.Something ano.happened between us last night." He said, in an embarrassed stuttering voice.  
"I surmised as much, any chance of me finding out what that "something" was?" he asked in a calmer tone.  
"Excuse my interruption, but Syaoran-koi is eating with me. He really can't be standing here talking to you. He has to wait in line to get me some lunch, right Syaoran-koi? Anyways, if you are a friend, or, more than a friend of Kinomoto's, he really can't be talking to you at all." Said Liang Rei before heading of to a table to wait for Syaoran to wait on her, hand and foot.  
"Is that the girl you left Sakura for!?" asked Eriol in disbelief.  
"Rei wanted me, I had to listen." He said as though such a thing were obvious.  
Eriol said nothing more, but pieces of the puzzle were beginning to come together, the reason Sakura was not happy was because of Liang Rei, he had figured out that much.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Eriol rang the doorbell to the Kinomoto house. A tall tanned man who looked as though he wished to kill Sakura answered the door.  
"Are you the gaki that hurt my sister!? You are going to wish you were never born once I am through with you for making her cry! I will." began Touya, though he never did finish before Eriol interrupted him.  
"No, I would never do anything to hurt your sister. I came to see if I could help her feel better. She was not at school today, you see, so I knew something was wrong." He said smoothly and politely.  
"Oh. Well, in that case, ano, come in.and ano.see Sakura. I am..ano.gomen nasai about that. I love my imouto very much and.well never mind just come in." he responded rather embarrassed at his outburst.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Eriol walked into Sakura's bedroom, under close watch from Touya, and sat down at the foot of her bed. Her face was red and blotchy, but still beautiful, as though she had been crying all night. It broke his heart to see that there were still tears running down her cheeks like fountains of sorrow.  
"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked softly.  
Sakura hesitated, she had never told anyone about her memories of Syaoran, then again, Eriol wasn't just anyone. She nodded. "I'll start at the beginning. It only lasted a year before he.left. But, even a year can hold memories of.true love." She told him in a forlorn voice.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
{Sakura Flashback Mode-Memories of Syaoran.}  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A young boy was standing in front of a young girl in Penguin Park, so many years ago.  
"Dai.dai.Daisuki dewa, Sakura-chan!" cried a young Syaoran at age eleven. At this he ran off embarrassed, thinking Sakura did not love him back, how wrong he was.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"So that was when he told you?" Eriol asked politely.  
"Hai. I didn't realize I loved him until sometime after." She responded, still rather teary.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A slightly older Sakura was jumping into Syaoran's arms. "I LOVE YOU TOO, SYAORAN-KUN!" She cried happily.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"That was shortly after the incident with THE VOID, wasn't it." Eriol said in a meek voice. After all, it had been partially his fault that incident had happened at all.  
"Don't beat yourself up about it, it was NOT your fault!" she said in a playfully demanding voice. Eriol nodded but didn't look completely convinced.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The midsummer festival in Tomoeda was well underway, and already deep into the night. Sakura was standing next to Syaoran, her arms wrapped around him.  
"Syaoran." Sakura whispered softly.  
"Hai, Sakura-koi, what is it?" he asked softly in barely a whisper.  
"Will you promise me something?" she asked in a hopeful voice.  
"That depends. What should I promise you, love?"  
"Promise me that I will be the one you love best, forever and ever."  
"I promise." He said lovingly. They snuggled close to one another, enjoying the soft summer night.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"So he broke his promise." Eriol said in a low voice, hating Syaoran for hurting Sakura with his lies.  
Sakura nodded. "Yes. But, even then I would have forgiven him if not for, for.." And Sakura burst into tears yet again. She went on to tell him of her final important memory.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Syaoran, don't leave me!" Sakura cried, tears running down her cheeks.  
"Sakura, love, I have to return for Hong Kong. It is the Clan's orders. I dare not disobey. I will wait for you. For seconds, for minutes, for hours, for days, for months, even for years, I will wait to make you my hearts own truest love. Will you wait for me?" Syaoran asked passionately.  
Sakura nodded, something of a smile crossing her face. "Yes, Syaoran. I will wait."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"So you waited, and waited and he through your promise down the drain." Eriol said, disgusted.  
She nodded again. "Last night he said he still loved me. But, but he said he loved that Liang Rei girl too and didn't want to "break things off" with her. He wanted me to wait.again. How can I be sure he really loves me? Or that he is keeping his promises?" she said. "He said that to you!?" Eriol asked in a shocked voice. Sakura nodded. And then he just held her and let her cry. His shoulder was thoughraly soaked before the evening was over. "I loved him so much." She said as her tears finally ceased. "You mean you don't love him?" He asked, hardly daring to believe it. "No. I love.I love someone else now." Sakura said in barely a whisper. "Who would that be?" Eriol asked, all the while thinking, 'Will I ever have a chance with her. I love her SO much. Why, why can't she love ME?' "It's a secret." She responded with a playful hint in her tone. 'I love YOU, Eriol-kun. If only you knew. If only you loved me.'  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
End of Chappie!  
  
Yes, yes there it is but there are still a few plot twists left! Please review! Also note that I am busy with school and writing "Flowers of China" (NOW UP) and my one-shot, "Home for the Holidays". (NOT UP YET!) Thank you to all my WONDERFUL reviewers! Keep it up! 


	5. Love, Sweet, Love

Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura. CLAMP does. Please do not sue me.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Minna, this ISN'T an Eriol/Sakura paring fic just yet. It's going to go back and forth. If you want me to put Eriol with Sakura in the end.say so. (AKA: REVIEW!) Rei still has an important part to play, as do Syaoran and Tomoyo.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Words Left Unsaid Chapter 4 Love, Sweet, Love  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The following day, Sakura found she could get up to go to school without fear of moping over Syaoran. It was simple enough. She'd moved on. She found that she was still able to love. It simply wasn't Syaoran she loved anymore. It was Eriol. She rummaged through her closet, trying to find a suitable outfit. Yesterday, before leaving, Eriol had promised to walk her to school. To most people, this wouldn't be a shocker. They thought that she had been dating Eriol for the past few weeks. The only problem, Eriol only thought of Sakura as a close friend, or so she thought.  
Sakura skipped down the stairs with a blissful smile brightening her face.  
Touya was surprised, and somewhat amazed. "You're looking.happy today." He said uncertainly.  
Sakura nodded. "I've found someone who can treat me better than.Syaoran." She paused at Syaoran's name and the mention of it, a cold shiver was felt across the normally warm room.  
Both Touya and Fujitaka had strong hatred for the boy who had hurt their precious cherry blossom. His only saving grace was that she had moved on. How? They weren't quite sure. But the important thing was that she'd moved on.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Eriol woke especially early to begin to prepare for school. He didn't usually wake up this soon but today he had to take a detour to get to school. Not that this was a bad thing, for today he was Sakura to school. He had loved the cherry blossom since age eleven, when they had met. But the wolf, Syaoran, loved her, and had her, then. And now.he had lost her. Not that Sakura loved HIM either. But it was easier to be simply close friends than to watch her kiss someone else, particularly Syaoran. If only Sakura felt towards him as he did towards her.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Needless to say Tomoyo was somewhat surprised when Sakura appeared in class looking quite cheerful.  
"You look.happy today." Tomoyo said with slight uncertainty.  
Sakura smiled happily and broke into a fit of giggles. "Onii-chan said the same thing at breakfast this morning.  
"Ohayo again, Sakura-koi." Eriol said with a playful smirk on his face. He turned to Tomoyo. "Ohayo to you as well, Daidouji-chan." He kissed Sakura lightly on the cheek. Tomoyo couldn't even say the scene was "kawaii". Sakura had told her all about the plan. 'Oh, Sakura-chan. When will you learn that love is dancing before you and all you do is play games with his heart.' Tomoyo thought sadly to herself. That WAS until she saw Sakura blush. 'Could it be.?' Tomoyo thought silently with hope in her heart. 'That Sakura WILL find love with Eriol? Oh I hope.I hope.'  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Syaoran watched the couple, every piece of his body soaked with slight jealousy and strong regret. 'How could I have done that too her?' and 'How could he have healed her?' played repetitively in his head. Syaoran wanted Sakura to be his. And that, all though he did not realize it, was his problem. He still thought of Sakura as something to be won. Not of as the angel that she was.  
"Oh, good, Syaoran-koi, you're here. Could write over some of these history notes for me? Of course you will! Oh and I have some math problems too. You're smarter than ME Syaoran, which within itself is an honor. I mean I just don't understand these math terms. Mass divided by density equals.equals.Syaoran, you get the picture! Just do the work, I mean, you don't have all day." Came the annoyingly bossy voice of Syaoran's "girlfriend", Liang Rei.  
"Mass divided by volume equals density." He said simply.  
"What?" asked Rei. She had obviously not been listening.  
"Mass divided by volume equals density. There you go. Now you can do it yourself." And he walked off toward the one place Rei could not follow him, the men's room.  
Rei sat there looking stunned. She hadn't done her own homework in nearly three years, ever since she had begun to go out with Syaoran.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Syaoran hadn't always been this way. Liang Rei had changed him. Her gorgeous looks and seeming infinite money and, of course, her father being the president of Liang Corporation in Hong Kong had secured her pretty much whatever, or whoever, she wanted. Syaoran wasn't the best looking rich boy that went to Liu Mei high school. [KN: "Liu Mei" means "Tiger Rose" in Chinese! How awesome is that!] But the others were easy, where as Syaoran was completely untouchable. He always said he was waiting to return to his beauty in Japan. When Syaoran refused her "offer" (it was more like a demand) to go out with her, Rei was shocked. She tortured him and pushed him to finally go out with her, and then, he changed him. She made him believe that Sakura would not wait for him and he was a mere baka to think that she would.  
"Girls are not like that." she said in a falsely sweet voice. "She will not wait. You deserve better than her. You deserve me." Rei said this so many times that Syaoran began to believe it.  
When Syaoran announced to Rei that she was returning to Japan, she insisted to go with him. Despite his pleading, his arguments, his demands, Rei had not been swayed. It was seemingly impossible to break up with the woman. And Rei had her heart set on marrying Syaoran. He shuttered at the thought.  
And Sakura had waited. And Rei was here. And Syaoran had to live in the horrid maze of emotions he had created. He had to break up with Rei. Now.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sakura and Eriol were sitting beside each other on a small bench in Penguin Park. Eriol began to speak in a deep voice.  
"Sakura.I can't keep this from you any longer."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
End of Chappie!  
  
Ha! You should see your faces. MAJOR plot twist and I even left a cliffy. Well, I had better get started on writing Chapter 1 of Flowers of China. So there for, there shall be no more Words Left Unsaid until the weekend.probably. Maybe Friday, maybe next week. It all depends on how many REVIEWS I get. The more you review, the more I write! Thanks! Ja ne! 


	6. Revelations

Disclaimer: I still don't own it. SERIOUSLY!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Words Left Unsaid Chapter 5 Revelations  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Sakura.I can't keep this from you any longer." began Eriol in a deep, husky voice.  
"I have something I need to tell you too." Sakura responded cutting him short. "You go first." She insisted.  
'She's going to tell me she doesn't love me.That this was all a hoax to get Syaoran back. That now that she has moved on there was no need of us being together.' He thought rashly. "Sakura." he began, lost in her soft, emerald eyes. "Ever since I saw you I have been in love with you. I did.I did all those.those things to you because I couldn't see you die because the Cards I created drained you of all your energy, all your life, all your love." he admitted. "Kaho and I were never in love. Kaho needed me to get over Touya. I needed her to get over.you." His sapphire eyes then turned towards the grassy ground. "But you never loved me, you loved the wolf. [KN: For anyone who doesn't know, "Syaoran" (or his proper Chinese name, "Xiao Lang" rather) means "Little Wolf" in Cantonese.] Syaoran." He said with a defeated look on his face. Diamond like tears running down his face, he continued. "Even now, after all these years, you didn't love me. I was only a tool, a mere pawn, in your devious plan to get him back." Sakura's head was shaking, unshed tears filling her jade green eyes. "I don't love the devious you. I love the perfect you. I love the Sakura you." Tears were now falling from both the eyes of the girl and the boy, when Eriol continued still. "But it doesn't matter. Because you don't love me. You will never love me."  
It was then that Sakura fell into his arms and said and kissed him.  
"I do love you, you know." She responded full of joy and light.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Rei, we need to talk." Syaoran began in a serious voice, looking into the cold eyes of his "girlfriend", Liang Rei. Rei said nothing. "It's about you and me and.Sakura." He finished, no longer able to look her in the eyes.  
'Oh my.he's not going to.' Rei began to think. But then she realized that it was impossible. Syaoran could simply not break up with her. She was Liang Rei, and no one broke up with Liang Rei.  
"Liang." he began not really sure how to come across, no one had ever broken up with her before.  
"It's Rei, remember? You know the woman you're going to marry." She stated as if this were the most obvious and sure thing in thing in the world. "If you're here to talk about Kinomoto, spare me! I see enough of that brat at school and-" Rei continued, only to be cut off by Syaoran.  
"I am not going to marry you! I was never going to marry you! Sakura is the most kind and perfect person on this earth! And because of you.because of you she hate's me, because of you I hurt her. Well I have news for you Liang-baka! We are OVER! This is the end, and believe me, it tastes sweeter than any kiss from you EVER could!"  
And with that, Syaoran stormed off in hot fury.  
"How dare he break up with ME!? This is Kinomoto's fault.I am sure of it! She will pay. Oh, yes, and she will suffer." Rei said, cruelty evident in her voice, but unfortunately, no one heard her.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Eriol picked up the phone and began to dial a familiar number.  
"Tomoyo-chan? It's Eriol. It told her and.and she loves me too!" he said brightly.  
"That is amazing news Hiragizawa-kun! I am so happy for you and Sakura-chan!" They chatted merrily about future dates, wedding plans, even child names. However when Tomoyo placed the phone in it's cradle, it began to ring off the hook. Thinking it was Eriol she answered merrily.  
"Moshi moshi! This is Tomoyo-chan, but I suppose you already know that."  
"Daidouji-san, this is Li Syaoran. I broke up with Liang and I need you to tell me how I can get Sakura back." He began, sounding desperate.  
"I'm sorry Li. I can't tell you that. Sakura-chan has finally found someone who will treat her right and you are NEVER going to take that away from her!" Tomoyo answered immediately hanging up on him afterwards.  
Syaoran stared at the telephone, the dial tone ringing in his ears. It was then that he realized that he had truly lost Sakura, and that there was no one in the world who was going to help him get her back.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
End of Chappie!  
  
Sorry for such a short chapter! The next chapter will be longer, and the best yet in my opinion! I'm back from holiday so it'll be up much quicker! That's it from Kitty Sakura! The more reviews I get the longer the next chapter will be! SO REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! 


	7. Rei's Revenge

Disclaimer: No. I don't own CCS. CLAMP does though, so go bother them.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Words Left Unsaid  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Rei's Revenge  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Eriol.." Sakura sighed over the phone to Tomoyo, her best friend. "What could ever come between us?" Sakura continued in a love struck voice.  
"Oh..nothing!" Tomoyo replied, refraining from telling her friend that Li Syaoran was back on the market, and only shopping for her. Unfortunately, her hesitation gave her away.  
"What is it, Tomoyo?" Sakura asked, obviously curious. "What could ever possibly come between Eriol and I? I know that there's SOMETHING you aren't telling me. So spill, what is it?" Sakura said, she knew her best friend too well, though not half so well as her best friend knew her.  
"Syaoran broke up with Liang." Tomoyo admitted bluntly.  
"It's about time! That girl didn't seem very nice." Sakura replied approvingly.  
"Don't you get it, Sakura? Syaoran is single, and I believe he still cares for you." Tomoyo explained.  
"No, I don't think YOU get it, Tomoyo! I am in love with Eriol-kun now, I doesn't matter to me what Li-kun does or does not do with his love life." Sakura retorted with passion.  
"Sakura-chan, Li is desperate. He'll stop at nothing to get you. Sakura, Li wants you back, badly."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Syaoran walked into the flower shop and walked strait to the front desk.  
"One thousand cherry blossoms to be delivered to Kinomoto Sakura at this address, please attach this message to the card." Syaoran paid the clerk the appropriate amount and handed him the card on which his message was written and then left without a second glance.  
'Sakura must be mine.'  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Are you a Kiyomoko Sakuta?" asked a delivery person in front of Sakura's house.  
"I'm Kinomoto Sakura, if that's what you mean." She replied, somewhat anxious to see what the man had brought for her.  
"Sign here." He ordered. She happily obliged taking the gigantic order of flowers with her.  
  
"A flower for every day I've missed you.  
A flower for every day I should have been there for you.  
A flower for every time you needed me and I wasn't there.  
A flower for every week waited for me.  
A flower for being the girl I love.  
A flower for being you.  
A flower for being Sakura.  
A sakura for Sakura.  
A thousand sakuras for Sakura.  
  
Forever yours,  
Syaoran."  
  
Sakura read the card and felt hot tears on her cheeks. He still loved her. "A flower for being the girl I love." She read. Did she still love him?  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sakura wanted desperately to still love Syaoran. The problem was, she was hopelessly and desperately in love with Eriol. And not even a thousand Syaorans or a thousand flowers could EVER change that. She walked into the home economics class that she took with Eriol and as usual, she sat down beside him and kissed him softly.  
"I'll be right back. Tell Mokuma-sensei that I went to the washroom." Sakura told him before heading out of the class.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
'Perfect!' Thought Liang Rei as she walked towards Eriol's desk. 'Absolutely perfect!'  
"Ohayo nasai, Eriol-kun! It's a beautiful morning, isn't it?" Rei asked innocently, too innocently.  
"Indeed it is Liang-san. Every morning that I see the face of the one I love, Sakura-koi, is beautiful." Eriol replied with a smile.  
"Oh, yes!" Rei responded, she had obviously NOT been listening. "Umm..is this seat taken, Eriol-kun?" she added sweetly.  
"Yes, it is, Liang-san.." He answered, rather annoyed that he'd called her "Eriol-kun". Only Sakura could call him "Eriol-kun" or perhaps even Tomoyo, but CERTAINLY not Liang Rei.  
"Oh good!" she said as she sat down beside him.  
"But.." Eriol started.  
And then it happened.  
Rei forced her lips against Eriol's and although he desperately tried to break free, he could not escape her evil embrace. Sakura walked back into the classroom only to see what she thought was them kissing passionately.  
"HIRAGIZAWA-BAKA, HOW COULD YOU!?" she screamed. "YOU ARE TWO-TIMING ME FOR HER!? AND TO THINK THAT I ACTUALLY BELIEVED YOU WHEN YOU SAID YOU HAD NEVER LOVED ANYONE BUT ME!?" With that Sakura took a sharp knife from a nearby cupboard and ran, tears following her.  
"SAKURA!" he shouted at the top of his lungs. "SAKURA!" But she was gone.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*end flashback from beginning of story*  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sakura ran through the trees, feeling hurt and dejected. It had been a wolf who had slain her love; it merely hadn't been Li Syaoran. It had been Liang Rei, though she did not know this.  
She sat down in a clearing in the forest, still sobbing hysterically, and placed the knife to her chest.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"You." Eriol growled to Rei. "You destroyed her. GET OUT OF MY SIGHT."  
There was such strength, such hatred in Eriol's eyes that Rei obeyed. Seconds after Eriol, Tomoyo and Syaoran ran in the pursuit of Sakura, hoping it wouldn't be too late.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Why, Eriol-koi, why? I loved you so much. I would have DIED if it wasn't for you! And now I will die because of you."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
End of Chapter.  
  
I left a MAJOR plot twist and MAJOR cliffy. Sorry 'bout that. No this fic probably won't have a sad ending with Sakura dying. Yeah. NEXT CHAPTER IS THE FINAL CHAPTER! Eriol or Syaoran? You decide! Review! The more reviews I get, the sooner I'll update. I'm actually thinking about doing another chapter of "Flowers of China". Ja ne!  
  
Thanks to all my reviewers from chapter 5! (and before then too!) sakura tenshi.AnGeL oF lOvE-No, I can't tell you just yet! ^-^ Next chapter you'll find out! sakurachan11301-I'm glad you like it. That's 1 vote for E+S at the end! ccsluver santapaws914 lil c-b-Lol! I laughed at that part too! ^o^ I'll try to get the next chapter up soon! Chibi Menchi-I feel kind of bad for him too.. 


End file.
